Year of the Spark: July 20
by Sparky Army
Summary: “How will the baby come out of her?” she pointed at Laura. The adults stopped eating and drinking and looked at each other.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: I am very sorry for this delay I had to fight with a few technical problems here at home. Anyway, this is a sequel to my June 13 story it didn't work out the way I wanted it but maybe you'll like it. The part of the question is based on a real event but fortunately I wasn't asked something like that.

* * *

**Children's Curiosity**

_By kuroima_

She tried to catch her breath and risked a look around the corner tightening the grip on her weapon. She leaned a bit forward carefully not to be seen by them. Her green eyes scanned the hallway and it was empty but she knew they were just hiding and waiting for her to come out of her cover. They both were very familiar with the area but she was heavily outnumbered especially since they had caught her friend but she couldn't help her anymore. If they would get her as well it would be her end so she had to go fast, very fast.

She checked if she still had enough munitions and then loaded her weapon. Taking in a deep breath and stepping out of her shelter she immediately began to run. The tell tale sounds of footsteps told her that they were right behind her. She hurried around the corner into the next hallway and was just missed by a shot. She turned her head a little and aimed her weapon at her hunters just as someone was stepping into the hallway and was struck with the shot. She clenched her teeth at the failed shot and the innocent bystander. This was war and victims could hardly be avoided.

Focusing on the way in front of her she began to smile as she saw the stairs that would lead her to her freedom. She hurried the steps up but they were too big and so she slowed down and her hunters were able to diminish the distance between them. As she was taking the last few steps she was shot and she felt the big figure of her enemy behind her.

With the last effort she took the last step barely escaping her enemy and turned around. She greeted her enemies with a big victorious smile. "I won again!" she send several shots of water at them and they fired back and all started to giggle.

She stepped back and ran into someone. She turned around and directed her eyes to the persons face. "Uh oh."

"Valerie Sheppard-Weir," the five-year-old girl looked into her father's serious face.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked with her sweet voice knowing that she and the others were in trouble.

John looked down at the six little kids in front of him. "What did we told you about water pistols in the control room?"

"We are not allowed to use our water pistols in the labs, the control and gate room and in the near of any electronic and ancient devices," they all said in a choir. The staff of the control room chuckled and grinned amused by the almost weekly sight and speech.

"Good," he nodded slowly and looked at all of them.

"Daddy?" his little daughter stepped out of the group and looked at him with one of those nearly irresistible faces. "Can we go and visit mommy and uncle Carson?"

John turned around and saw them both with a few others in Elizabeth's office. "Not now sweetie but we can go later," he saw a little disappointment in his and Carson's daughter face. "How about we go and get some lunch and then we go visit them?" they all seemed to consider this option and then nodded. John routed the six children out of the control room and they made their way to the mess hall.

They all grabbed something to eat and joined Ronon, Rodney and Laura. They were all greeted by their children cheerfully while Rodney had problems with paying attention to the twins as he tried to clean up the mess his daughter had created while eating and demanded another spoon full of some mash.

"So Carson hasn't locked you up in the infirmary yet?" he asked Laura while he sat down.

"No, that's why I'm enjoying this as long as I can," she took another bit of her food and laid a hand on her huge belly.

"When is it time?" Ronon turned his attention away from the kids who were lost in there own conversation.

"This week," Laura simply stated and the three men shared a look.

"Shouldn't you be better in the infirmary then?" Rodney asked with a worried look. Or was it anxious?

Laura rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't start that."

"Start what?" Rodney asked.

"As soon as we women get pregnant you're handling us as we were ticking time bombs,"

"That's what you are," Rodney just said and Laura glared at him.

"We're just worried," John said to their defence and looked at Ronon with an amused grin. He tried to stop the little food fight that broke out between their kids.

"Overprotective if anything," she snorted. "When I was pregnant with Cally I caught Carson taking a look at my examination results-"

"Understandable, you didn't let him examine you nor let him take a look at the results," Rodney interrupted her.

"Yes, because I knew that he would survey them into the smallest detail to make sure that there wasn't anything bad for me or her. And I had trust in Dr. Keller; she did a very good job. And I know that you have pestered him into going through every detail of the examination results to make sure everything is alright with your wives. You're just as bad as him," she finished with an accusing look.

"We're not," Rodney pouted but Laura just laughed.

"Poor Katie needed a pretty long time to loose all the pounds she had gained while you had overfed her during the pregnancy of the twins," she said and turned her fork from him to Ronon. "You never let Teyla alone and glared at anyone who might get her into a dangerous situation," she stressed the dangerous with a movement of her hands.

She pointed the fork at her commanding officer. They had dropped the formal addressing long ago and just used it when a higher-ranking military officer was around or when they teased each other. "And you-" she started but let her fork slip as she winced.

The men were on their feet immediately. "Is everything alright?"

"Should I get the Doc?"

"I'll call a medical team!"

Laura looked at them for a moment and began to laugh. "It was just a kick," she calmed them down and they sat back into their chairs. "But a strong one," she stroked a spot on her belly and smiled.

The commotion got the attention of the kids. "Is her baby coming?" Ronon's youngest son asked him and he shook his head.

Valerie pulled at her father's sleeve to get his attention. "How will the baby come out of her?" she pointed at Laura. The adults stopped eating and drinking and looked at each other.

"Erm…," John started and sent a helpless look to his friends. "It..it is…the baby gets out…well, …," he gulped and hoped that something would happen to get him out of this situation. The children looked at him full of expectation. "We use the transporter beam of the Daedalus to get the baby out," he finally said and wished to bang his head on the nearest wall. There couldn't be a worse explanation.

Rodney who had dared to eat something now coughed while Ronon and Laura tried to stifle their laugh. But the kids were satisfied with this explanation. In a few years they would know the truth anyway and it surely couldn't be as bad as revealing that there was no Santa Claus, could it?

"And why is the baby in her belly and not in Carson's?" one of the McKay twins asked John.

He stared at the little boy for a moment. "Why don't you ask that herself?" he said to his own rescue.

Laura glared at him but dangerous grin appeared on her face. "Why? I think you should explain this you seem to be _very good_ in explanations," John stared at her disbelievingly and thought about a way out.

- - -

John had finished telling his daughter a bedtime story and sneaked out of her room as she had fallen asleep. He changed into his sleeping clothes and let himself drop into the bed next to Elizabeth who was reading a book. He snatched the book away and shut the light while he pulled her down to him. He sensed her smiling as he kissed her.

"I've heard you gave the children a lesson about babies," he groaned and knew that she grinned.

If a child would ever ask him a question like these he was bombarded with at lunch he would run away as fast as he could. Though he had to admit that without this incident his day would have been boring.

He never regretted having children here in Atlantis even though it was dangerous but they had made preparations if they had to be moved to the Alpha Site and set up rules. Having kids had brought something new and exciting to his life and he loved being a father.

"What are you thinking?" Elizabeth's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

He pulled her closer to him and she put her leg between his and laid her head on his chest. "Just thinking about…," he trailed off. "What about a sibling for Valerie?" Elizabeth shifted so their heads were on the same level.

John couldn't see the smile that appeared on her face in the dark. "Already on the way," she whispered and before he could reply something she had kissed him. After a moment of shock he grinned and kissed back.


End file.
